


I'm No Good

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason is a victum, Jason knows what other victums need to be at peace, No real rape happens but it's mentioned, THERE MAY BE TRIGGERS, the Joker is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason was just tired of dealing with the Bat-clan, they don't understand what victims need. They don't understand how people constantly live in fear of their tormentors.





	I'm No Good

      Jason didn't really know what started this fight. Something about guns and how he shouldn't kill is likely what started it. Maybe it had to due to him killing a guy before the bat clan showed up on his job. All he really know after he finished shutting down a human tracking operation, they swooped down and made him get to check out by Alfred. Then Bruce got made about the killing, and how Jason is better than that and more bull shit.

     “You know what I’m done, I’m fucking done.” Jason sighed then turn to pick up my helmet.

     “What do you mean you're done?” Asked Dick

     “I’m done pretending I’m good,” Answered Jason as he turns to face them. “I’m not a good person, I’m not. I’m never going to be the person that I was before I died was.”

     “You are Jason,” Stated Bruce. “Your the same you person you were before you died.”

      “No I’m not and that’s the sad thing,” Yelled Jason. “I’ve changed in so many ways. I no longer believe that your ability to fix everything. That with a snap of your finger everything goes back to normal and fixed, you have never been able to do that. I no longer that innocence and hopeful kid you meet on the streets. I don’t believe in happy endings and they certainly happen to me. I had my eyes open to all the horrors that the world could offer, of course, I’m not the same.”

     “You have always been good,” Interrupted Bruce. “That hasn’t changed since you came back. You still the good person you were before you died, you just made some wrong turns.”

      “I have made more than a few wrong turns” Jason sighed. “Things have changed. I don’t feel bad about the people I kill Bruce. They are murder, rapist, people who won’t change no matter how hard you try. I don’t feel guilty when they die because they deserved it. And our corrupt justice system will let them go if they have connection or money.”

      “But it works sometimes,” Stated Barbara. “There are people who can’ be bought, who won’t turn a blind eye. There are people in the justice system they try to help do the right thing.

      “Will it’s not enough,” Jason argued. “There are crops like your dad who start out trying to fix but they fail. Not because they get paid off or if they owe people favors. No, they turn a blind eye or get ride of evidence because they're threatened. If they don’t do what they told and they can’t be bought then their family are threatened. And if they get the people who threaten their family there are always going to be more terrible human, who will take that person place, who will try to kill their child or friends if they don’t do what they're told. It’s a constant cycle of trying to do the right things but then your family or friends become targets when you do.”

    “But you can't just kill people,” argued Dick. “You can always save someone, everyone can change if you just try to reason with them.

    “I can and I will. Sometime people can’t be saved, so you have to put them down.” Insisted Jason. “And if that makes me a monster I don’t care. I make people feel safer because they know the person who hurt them won’t come back. Put the person in jail doesn’t mean they can’t get out, but a bullet to the head?”

    “Just because it’s easier to kill someone doesn’t mean you should.” Yelled Dick angerly. “You should never kill someone, who gives you the right to control life?”

    “Killing someone never easy, I remember every face of every single person I’ve ever killed, sometimes I know their names other just their faces. You’re right I don’t get to choose when to kill someone. The choice is made when a father beat their kid into a coma and come up with a bullshit lie to cover it up. The choice is made when a mother rapes her kid and tells him he should have enjoyed it. The choice is made when some racist assholes thought it would be fun to burn down family home because they're black. I don’t choose these people, who don't even deserve to be called human decided to harm someone just for fun. That's why I kill because they need to know that the people who hurt will never get to again. And I sick of your bullshit, you can stick to trying to save people who don’t deserve it, I’ll bring peace to the victims who really need saving.”

   “Jason come back we need to talk,” yelled Dick.

   “I’m don’t talking, we are all too stubborn with our own ideas and beliefs to come to an agreement," explained Jason

    I stormed out before they could say anything else, they don't know how much the victims need to know they won’t be hurt again. They don’t know how afraid I am that the Joker will try to hurt me again, how afraid I am to even be around clowns. They don’t realize how damaged I am because the Joker still around tormenting me. The only way I will ever have peace is when the Joker is dead. But I know how the victims need to know the person who hurt won’t get to again because I’ve been there. And I swear I won’t let anyone live in fear of the person who hurt them, still walk free.


End file.
